My Pabbo Namja
by blackfire0611
Summary: "kenapa kau tak menahanku ketika dia membawaku pergi?" "karena aku tau dia dekat denganmu, dan aku percaya padamu" #hunkai #danielxkai #kai #sehun #daniel #exo #wannaone #bxb #bl #yaoi


Hai semua. Perkenalkan, namaku kim jongin. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku kai. Maafkan aku karna menyapa kalian dengan cara seperti ini. Tetapi aku memang sudah terlalu banyak membuang tenagaku sehingga aku tak bisa menyapa kalian dengan seharusnya.

Tenagaku habis karna ulah namja disebelahku ini. Dia terus saja membuat aku ingin berteriak. Tapi tolong jangan berpikir bahwa namja disebelahku ini yang notebanenya adalah kekasihku sedang mengrapeku atau apa pun, karna aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan atau bahkan berpikiran untuk melakukan itu padaku.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apa aku sebegitu tidak menariknya ya hingga ia bahkan sangat jarang untuk hanya sekedar menggandeng tanganku. Tapi jika memang aku tidak menarik, bagaimana menjelaskan tentang surat - surat beraroma mawar yang selalu saja menupuk dilokerku, tatapan memuja yang dengan sangat jelas mereka - mereka perlihatkan saat aku lewat dihadapan mereka, atau bahkan bagaimana menjelaskan seorang oh sehun, pemuda yang sangat terkenal di SM high school akibat keoonannya(?) itu bisa jatuh hati padaku, dan berakhir menjadi pacarku.

Oon disini bukan berarti ia bodoh, hanya saja terkadang ia bisa menjadi orang yang benar - benar buta akan situasi dan keadaan. Tak lupa juga, ia bisa menjadi orang yang benar - benar tidak peka. Mengesalkan kadang, tapi ntah memang ini hukuman atau malah nikmat yang tuhan berikan padaku, aku justru sangat mencintainya hingga aku mampu terus bertahan dengannya yang begitu tidak peka.

"kau melamun?" suara huskynya menyadarkanku.

"tidak, hanya sedang sedikit berpikir" balasku seadanya. Dan yg kulihat, ia hanya menatapku dengan buku tebal masih terbuka lebar digenggamannya. Oh sudah kah ku katakan bahwa ia adalah anak pemegang juara umum disekolah kami, belum? Ya begitulah, dia (pacar tercintaku) ini adalah sang juara umum di sekolah kami.

"apa kau lapar kai?" tanyanya tidak nyambung. Apa aku keliatan seperti orang kelaparan saat ini?

"tidak sehun. Apa yg membuatmu bertanya seperti itu padaku? Apa aku keliatan seperti orang kelaparan saat ini?" tanyaku berusaha sabar menghadapi namja tecintaku ini.

"bagiku, iya, karna biasanya luhan hyung pasti akan melamunkan entah apa saat ia lapar. Jadi aku pikir kau saat ini tengah lapar" jawabnya dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"dia sedang berpikir sehun, bukan melamun" suara lain mengintrupsi obrolan kami, dan membuat kami berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Saat aku tau dari mana sumber suara itu, seketika aku ingin rasanya untuk mengumpat dengan suara keras. Tapi itu mustahil karna aku sedang ada di perpustakaan dan disampingku ada sehun yang masih menatap ke arah daniel yang berjalan pelan menuju meja yang kami tempati.

Oke, aku tau kalian bingung perihal apa yang terjadi antara aku dan daniel sehingga aku benar - benar tidak menyukai kehadirannya disini.

Mari aku jelaskan secara singkat. Daniel, salah satu teman sekelasku dan sehun. Salah satu diantara mereka - mereka yang menaruh hati padaku dalam artian "naksir". Yang membuat aku kesal adalah, dia selalu saja bisa memanipulasi sehun untuk membiarkan aku tinggal berdua saja dengannya.

Contohnya saat musim semi tahun lalu, aku yang kelaparan tengah merengek minta ditemankan ke kantin dengan sehun yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebalnya. Lalu, entah darimana datangnya bocah menyebalkan itu, tau - tau dia sudah duduk di kursi depan tempat duduk kami dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menemaniku ke kantin. Dan dengan mudahnya sehun mengatakan 'baiklah'. Sebenarnya kemana perasaanmu sebagai seorang pacar sehun?! Kau membiarkan aku pergi dengan namja yang tersenyum bak malaikat padahal aslinya ia hanya menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi seringaiannya tersebut. Sungguh aku tak habis pikir soal itu.

"tapi menurutku, melamun dan berpikir terlihat sama saja. Jadi tak masalah bukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa kai sedang melamun" lugas sehun dengan suara huskynya membuat aku kembali tersadar dari ingatan singkatku tentang si menyebalkan daniel.

"baiklah, baiklah sehun. Aku tidak akan menyanggah lagi apa yang kau katakan" balas daniel sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara tanda ia menyerah.

"oh ya, aku benar - benar haus, apa kalian ingin menemaniku ke kantin?" tawar daniel dengan diawali basa basi seperti BIASAnya. Dan aku bisa menebak apa yang akan sehun katakan. 'aku sibuk, bagaimana kalau kau menemaninya kai?'

"aku sibuk, bagaimana kalau kau menemaninya kai?" bingo. 1 juta rupiah untuk diriku. Yeay *lemes.

Dan tindakanku adalah menggenggam lengan kiri sehun, meremasnya pelan, dan berusaha mengatakan 'aku tidak mau' melalui raut wajah dan gelengan pelan yang aku berikan padanya. Tapi, seharusnya aku ingat kalau sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa membaca setiap isyarat yang aku berikan.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu kai? Apa kau memang benar - benar lapar? Jika iya, kau bisa pergi sekarang ke kantin bersama daniel. Aku akan menunggumu disini" telak. Sehun sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat daniel melingkarkan tangannya secara perlahan dipinggangku, dan aku benar-benar membenci sehun saat ini. Hanya saat ini ya.

"come on kai" ajak daniel sambil meremas pinggangku pelan, dan ditambah dengan sehun yang mendorongku pelan sambil memberiku senyuman yang mengisyaratkan 'aku akan menjaga kursimu tetap hangat hingga kau kembali' dan itu menyebalkan!

"berhenti memasang wajah seperti bear, atau kau akan kucium disini, dihadapan semua orang" bisik daniel, dan bibirnya sangat dekat dengan cuping telingaku. Membuat aku muak.

"jaga sikapmu kang daniel! Kau tau dengan jelas bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih!" ujarku dengan nada geram yang kentara.

"ow, aku sangat tau itu. Tapi satu sekolah meragukan hal itu, karna mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat KEKASIHmu itu memperlakukanmu sebagaimana layaknya seorang kekasih" aku berusaha untuk tidak menampar pipi putih milik namja dihapanku ini. Aku masih ingin menjaga nama baikku. Salahkan koridor yang tiba - tiba menjadi sangat ramai karna kehadiranku dan daniel disini.

"Dan lagi, apa kekasihmu itu berani melakukan hal ini padamu kai?" ujarnya, dan hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya membuatku tak bisa lagi menahan tanganku untuk tidak menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padaku, karna dia bukan pria kurang ajar sepertimu yang memeluk orang lain yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun!" bentakku dengan sura yang lirih. Aku memang kesal dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa mempermalukan orang lain didepan banyak orang. Tapi tamparanku tadi adalah pengecualian, karna dia sudah melewati batasannya sebagai teman sekelas.

Setelahnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, dan diantara banyaknya pasang mata yang tengah mengamatiku dan daniel, dapat kulihat ada sepasang mata yang sangat kukenali dan membuatku sanggup berlutut dihadapannya. Ya, itu sehun. Aku yakin kalau dia menyaksikan pertikaian kecilku dengan daniel. Itu nampak jelas dari raut bingung yang ia tampilkan di wajah tampanya itu.

Perlahan, aku berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Meninggalkan daniel yang hanya bisa memperhatikanku berlalu meninggalkannya. Siswa - siswa lain memberi jalan kepadaku saat aku berjalan lurus menuju ke arah sehun. Aku menatap lurus ke arah matanya, tanpa perduli dengan hal lainnya disekitarku.

"kenapa kau tak menahanku ketika dia membawaku pergi?" tanyaku dengan nada sarat akan luka. Tidak, aku tidak terluka. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin tahu, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku. Apakah 1 tahun yang telah kami lewati bersama ini hanyalah sebuah omong kosong?

"karena aku tau dia dekat denganmu, dan aku percaya padamu" dia menjawabku. Menjawab semua kebingunganku selama ini. Kebingungan yang membuatku meragu pada perasaannya.

"tapi apakah kau tak pernah ada rasa sedikit pun untuk menahanku untuk tetap berada dekat denganmu? Tak membiarkan lelaki lain menyentuhku seperti tadi? Atau setidaknya sedikit bersikap posesif padaku dengan cara menggenggam tanganku, dan membuktikan bahwa aku adalah milikmu" akhirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya. Aku mengatakannya setelah selama setahun ku pendam sendiri.

"..." tapi apa yang kuharapkan dari seorang oh sehun? Oh sehun siswa teroon di SM high school ini?

"baiklah, aku paham. Sampai jumpa... Sehun"

\--

Apa kalian berpikir kata sampai jumpa yang aku katakan tadi itu pertanda kami putus? Jawabannya tidak, itu bukan berarti kami putus. Aku hanya sedang ingin menenangkan hati dan pikiranku. Tenang saja, ini biasa terjadi.

Saat aku benar-benar kesal dengan sehun, hanya kata 'sampai jumpa' lah yang bisa aku katakan padanya. Dan dia pun akan memberiku setidaknya waktu 2 hari untuk menenangkan diri dalam artian menjaga jarak darinya.

Bersyukur sekarang kami sedang menikmati masa - masa tenang seusai ujian, jadi aku bisa menenangkan diri di taman belakang sekolah tanpa harus diganggu oleh daniel atau bahkan sehun.

Aku menikmati suasana tenang ini. Aku duduk manis diatas rumput taman yang hijau, meluruskan kakiku, dan memainkan rerumputatan yang ada di antara kedua kakiku. Tak berapa lama, aku mendengar derap langkah yang tenang berjalan perlahan ke arahku dengan pasti. Hingga dapat kupastikan, kini seseorang dengan langkah tenang tadi sudah berdiri tegap dibelakangku.

Aku tau dibelakangku saat ini ada seseorang yang tak ku tahu rupanya, tapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan adanya dia dibelakangku. Hingga membuatku tidak terlalu ingin membalikkan badan dan melihat siapa gerangan orang itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku dapat melihat ada kaki lain yang tengah mengukung kedua kakiku diantara kedua kakinya. Dia mengenakan sepatu yang sama dengan sepatu yang pernah aku hadiahkan kepada sehun saat ia berulang tahun.

"Maafkan aku" aku tak terlalu kaget saat mendengar suara ini. Suara ini milik sehun. Itu sebab kenapa aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya. Aku hanya akan benar-benar nyaman saat berdekatan dengan hyungku dan sehun.

Kenapa aku tidak membahas tentang orang tuaku? Karna fyi, aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasa aman dan nyaman yang aku dapat dari orang tuaku karna mereka sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku dalam kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu terjadi, aku baru saja berulang tahun yang ke 3. Ok, jangan membahas ini lebih jauh.

"Tidak biasanya kau minta maaf sehun. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau sangat tau bagaimana aku padamu. Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah membiarkan aku duduk manis disini dengan tenang" ujarku. Tapi nampaknya sehun masih belum memiliki niatan untuk segara beranjak menginggalkanku.

Justru yang ia lakukan malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku dan memeluk perutku dengan posesif. Aku kaget tentu saja. Apakah benar yang dibelakangku saat ini adalah sehun? Kekasihku? Kekasihku yang bahkan selalu rela melepaskanku pergi dengan orang lain?

"entah kenapa aku benar-benar lelah saat ini kai. Aku ingin beristirahat, tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, barulah aku bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman tanpa harus khawatir tentang dirimu" balasnya. Dan setelahnya aku kembali dibuat kaget oleh sikapnya. Dia meletakkan dagunya pada bahuku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya hari ini? Bahkan tadi dia masih terlihat tenang saat aku mengatakan sampai jumpa padanya.

"ada apa denganmu sehun? Tidak biasanya kau melakukan skin ship sebanyak ini denganku" ujar mengutarakan kebingunganku atas sikapnya yang berubah menjadi sedikit posesif(?).

"apakah kau ingin tahu alasan atas sikapku yang terkesan tidak peka dan tidak posesif kepadamu kai?" tanyanya tiba tiba. Kenapa ia bertanya lagi, tentu saja aku ingin tahu.

"karna kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku?" ujarku mencoba menebak alasan dibalik sikap tak peka dan posesifnya itu.

"jangan bicara omong kosong kai" ujarnya sambil mengendus pelan perpotongan leherku. Membuatku menyandarkan tubuhku pada dadanya yang ternyata bidang dan terasa sangat kokoh itu.

Aku tak menduga bahwa sehun berani melakukan hal ini padaku. Ayolah, bagaimana aku bisa tenang saja saat kekasihku yang selama ini bahkan sangaaaat jarang menggenggam tanganku tengah memeluk perutku posesif dan mengendusi perpotongan leherku, heol!

"itu semua karna salahmu kai" ujarnya sambil sedikit membuat jarak dengan perpotongan leherku agar suaranya tak teredam.

"bagaimana ini bisa jadi salahku?!" oh oh, sekarang aku mulai kesal dengannya. Aku bahkan sudah menegakkan dudukku dan setengah membalikkan badanku untuk menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"tenanglah, dan dengarkan aku" ujaranya tenang, dan dia menuntunku untuk kembali menyandar padanya.

"setahun lalu, tepatnya saat hari pertama kita masuk sekolah, aku melihatmu dengan wajah kesal tengah terlibat pembicaraan dengan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darimu tapi terlihat lebih dewasa darimu" aku berpikir, siapa sekiranya orang yang sehun lihat. Dan aku ingat, saat pertama masuk sekolah dulu aku sempat bertikai dengan hyungku digang sempit dekat sekolah.

"dari yang aku tangkap, laki-laki itu adalah hyungmu. Dia sangat posesif padamu sampai ia sempat berpikir untuk menyuruhmu home schooling" what?! Sehun ternyata mendengar sebanyak itu, heol! Kenapa aku tidak tau kalau sehun ada disana ya?

"aku menyukaimu sejak awal melihatmu, tapi karna mendengar kau sangat tidak suka terlalu diposesifkan, aku berpikir untuk mundur dan menyerah padamu. Tapi aku tidak tahan, aku tidak tahan terus melihatmu mendapatkan banyak surat beraroma mawar itu dan merasa takut kau akan berdamping dengan orang lain" ya ampun sehun, berhenti sekarang, atau kau akan membuat pipiku terbakar _

"akhirnya, setelah 2 bulan kita sekolah, aku bisa mengendalikan rasa posesifku padamu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu pacarku. Apa kau pikir mudah untuk menekan rasa posesifku ini? Ditambah lagi aku bukanlah orang yang senang berbagi milikku dengan apa pun. Sekarang saja aku merasa tidak suka dengan seragammu ini, dia menghalangiku untuk menyentuh langsung kulitmu yan-ump"

"sehun! Berhenti sekarang!" ujar sambil membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku. Ayolah, aku rasa pipiku sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau sikapnya sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan sikapnya yang biasanya.

CHU~

Okay, aku rasa aku akan gila sebentar lagi. Sehun, dia mencium telapak tanganku yang membekap mulut. Dan tentu saja membuatku reflek melepaskan bekapanku pada mulutnya.

"apa yang harus aku hentikan kai? Aku bahkan belum mulai bergerak, jangankan bergerak, masuk ke lubang hang-"

PLAK!

"aduh, sakit" ujar sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi kupukul. Bagaimana aku tidak memukulnya kalau mulutnya terus saja mengeluarkan kata-kata tak senonoh seperti itu.

"kau menyebalkan sehun!" ujarku setengah berteriak di depan wajahnya. Bahkan aku sudah sepenuhnya duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"terserah! Mulai hari ini, kau tidak akan lagi bisa bergerak dengan mudah. Karna sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan berlaku posesif padamu, jadi bersiaplah. Mengerti?" ujar sehun sambil mengangkatku dengan mudah, dan mendudukkanku diatas pangkuannya. Oh, apakah aku selama ini salah sangka? Oh sehun bukanlah namja yang oon, tapi dia namja yang menyebalkan dan MESUM.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Halo semua. Salam kenal, aing penulis baru di ffn. Dan aing bawain ff hunkai untuk debut aing di ffn. Semoga kalian menikmati yes _. Oh ya, panggil aja aing fie, okay?

Dan buat yg ngerasa pernah ff hunkai ini, berarti kalian juga penghuni lapak sebelah. Karna aing udah lebih dulu ngepost ff ini di lapak sebelah, hehehe.


End file.
